nyah
by SouMa4242564
Summary: Will Maka's new form drive Soul insane? Will he finally get his hands on her and tell her how he feels?. Did Blair plan all this out? Nyah!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

*Soul's POV*

Waking up today, I knew today was going to be a cool day, because I'm a cool guy. I stretched lazily as I heard a thump coming from the kitchen, Maka must be cooking, weird I don't smell anything though. About that time I heard Blair yelling something "-but Maka-kun you look so cute in that form! I bet Soul would love it!" "I don't give a damn! Wait you think he'd like me like this?" Maka yelled back. What are they talking about? "Yes Maka! You're so cute that way-Nyah!" Blair laughed. Okay I have no clue what's going on, probably time to get up to investigate this. I climbed out of bed, putting a shirt on and heading toward the door when- BOOM.

What the hell is going on? I went to turn my door knob and it wouldn't budge, "Makkaaa what's going on? Are you okay?" I asked through the door. "Yeah soul! I'm fine Blair just knocked something over!" "Sure blame the cat-nyah" Blair mumbled. After that everything went silent for a bit, I tried my door knob again. Why won't it budge? "Why won't my door budge?" I said. No answer, so uncool, something is going on and I have no clue on what it is. I tried to open my door again, this time it worked; I walked out to the kitchen and looked around.

I didn't see Maka anywhere. "Soul-kun I'm hungry! Blair is hungry!" Blair whined sitting on the table in her cat form. "Why doesn't Blair cook something herself?" I asked in a sarcastic voice looking at her. She gave me a look and said "Maka is in her room by the way, I can't get her to come out for a while, kind of had an accident this morning," after that she winked and jumped off the table heading out of the window. An accident? What's that supposed to mean? Is Maka okay? This morning is so uncool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two::

*Maka's POV*

Damn that Blair! What am I supposed to do now? Can't exactly go out looking like this. I played with my hair, still in my pajamas, my hair still down. I look horrible…i laid back on my bed letting out a breath. Oh well, I got up and put on my skirt but decided to wear a hoodie, maybe Soul wouldn't notice? I really don't need him getting worked up over this….or having a nosebleed. Could I cause Soul to have nosebleed? I bet I could if I tried. Not that hard right now, I mean, I look pretty good-nyah. No stop this is not Maka! I'm not this okay. Keep my cool, oh great now I sound like Soul…Soul. Why can't I quit saying his name?

Blair said if I have feelings for somebody, then this will amplify it, do I have feelings for Soul? I can't I mean, we're partners we can't have relationship. We might be able to, but I'm not chancing what happened between mom and papa. I can't handle that like she did, can't handle much like she did…I paced back in forth in my room. I wonder what Soul is thinking right now…I bet if I walked out of here right now, he wouldn't even notice. I bet I could sneak up on him and scare him! I couldn't help but laugh at that, me scare Soul? Never.

Alright Maka, enough talking to yourself, time to go out and tell Soul about this. Blair told him that we had an accident this morning, he probably thinks like a cooking accident or something, that I'm badly hurt and don't want to show my face. I laughed again, "Maka?," Soul said, his sweet sweet voice… "y-yeah soul?" I answered, damn why do I stutter? I cursed at myself a little bit for that, "are you okay? Care to fill me in on what happened while I was asleep?" he sounds like he's at my door now… "It's a long story Soul; I thought you get bored by long stories, no?" I asked cocking my head to the side, even though he can't see me; I thought I looked pretty cute right now… "Yeah but, I just want to know what happened. Are you hiding from me?" he sounds a bit worried now... Guess I should explain. "Hey I'm coming out now I'll explain okay? I wouldn't hide anything from you. I would never do that." I pulled my hood up and started opening my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three::

*Soul's POV*

"Hey I'm coming out now I'll explain okay? I wouldn't hide anything from you. I would never do that." Maka answered me… I could feel my face begin to get warm as her door slowly opened. Maka in a hoodie? Okay totally weird, "what's up with the hoodie?" I asked without thinking. "Why are you blushing?" she answered with a smirk. She walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at me like I was supposed to come sit next to her. I sat next to her, and said "okay explain what happened?" I asked, looking at her. She gave me a smile; she looked like a vampire... weird.

"Well you see, I lost a bet to Blair-"

"You're betting? For what?"

"That's not important..." Maka said, about this time she blushed as well.

"Are you-"

"No, but anyways, I lost and because of that she made me eat this candy thing and well…"

She pulled off her hood, to expose some cat ears and a tail curled up on her lap flickering at me as I looked at her. My god…before I could do anything, I had a nosebleed. Maka laughed at me as I scrambled up to make the bleeding stop. After about 5 minutes and the bleeding stopped I walked out of the bathroom to find Maka sitting on the couch in a tank top and her skirt licking her hand like a cat. I will not have another nosebleed no matter how good Maka looks as a cat. Or half cat? I wonder if she could turn into a cat…probably not. Her head popped up as I came near.

Her tongue was still stuck out some, that's actually kind of cute for her…about that time she walked up to me and we were not even inches apart. What's going on?... "Maka?.." my voice shook a bit. Damn. She's so cute like this…I look in her eyes and I really want to get lost in them forever. Out of now where, Maka stood up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek…then I think she licked me. She looked at me after with a big smile on her face. I guess I was blushing more than I thought I was. "Hey soul?" she said "y-yeah" I answered, damn I got to quit stuttering, tripping over my own words… then she asked.

"would you kiss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Soul's POV*

Did she just ask what I think she asked? Kiss her? I mean yes I totally would, but this is not her…but she's so cute this way. What am I thinking? Her eyes are staring right through me…dammit. I can't hold back any longer, she's way to….well…sexy looking right now… fuck it. I hope this doesn't mess anything up for us when she's back to being normal.

*all in all POV*

Soul leaned forward swiftly and placed his lips on hers, to her surprise. She kissed back after few seconds, closing her eyes to enjoy him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer; she tangled her fingers through his hair. After a couple minutes he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, still kissing her passionately, slowing rubbing his hand up her thigh. She moaned as she bit his lip and gave him a daring smile. "I knew you couldn't hold back any longer Soul," she said looking into his eyes; he gave her a shark toothed smile and kissed her neck eventually biting her playfully. He let her slide down the wall until she was on her feet; she looked at him and smiled once more and dragged him to the couch, pushing him down and climbing on top of him until he was pinned under her. She gave him another smile.

"Ma-Maka," his voice quivered "oh Soul, I thought I would be the one afraid here," she smiled even bigger, teasing him until he rolled over pinning her down between him and the couch, he leaned in and whispered into her ear "I'm not afraid, but now I've got you," he laughed a little, "you've got me, now what are you going to do with me?," she answered in short breaths as he looked at her with a smile. Then he kissed her, biting her lip as he lowered and started kissing her neck again, going down kissing her chest. He ran his hand under her shirt, as he pulled up and helped her take it off. She ran her hands up his shirt as he took it off for her. They kissed again, breathing quickened as they both wanted more, skin against skin.

As he started kissing her neck again, then her chest and he went lower as Maka let out a soft moan, he smiled and breathed against her skin he knew she wanted him and he wanted her as well. He slid his hands slowly up her skirt and started rubbing as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips once more, she scratched him as they kissed. "Soul," she said in a soft moan like voice "Maka," he answered biting her neck making her let out a small gasp, turning into a smile. "Are you really ready for this?" He asked her looking her in the eyes, he couldn't help smile at her "does this answer you?" she said as she leaned up pressing his lips against hers eventually letting her tongue slip into his mouth, this surprised him, but he liked this. Soon he'd have that skirt off of her, and she would have his pants off of him…

Body against body

Skin against skin

Two become one

Must I go on?


	5. Chapter 5

later that night.

*Soul's POV*

I slowly opened my eyes, it was dark out now I glanced at the clock to see the time was about 8 at night. Damn what just happened? Was that another dream? I looked next to me to see a sleeping Maka…wait…a sleeping naked Maka. HOLY SHIT IT WASN'T A DREAM…I don't know if this is cool yet, but I just need to stay calm. I stood up and unwrapped her tail from around my leg. I find it quite odd I think that's kind of cute for Maka, she's adorable when she sleeps anyways, but add the cat part of her and it's just too cute. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, and put my shorts back on as I went to find a blanket to cover Maka up with. I covered her up with a blanket. She rolled over and mumbled my name and gave a sleepy smile, she's too cute when she sleeps, especially right now and when she says my name in her sleep.

I put my pajama pants back on as I walked into the kitchen and started searching for something to make for dinner. I started making some pasta as I heard Blair jump onto the dinner table "Soul-kun! What are you-" she paused "why are there scratch marks on your back?" she asked. I thought, oh no Maka scratched me a lot while we were….how do I explain that to Blair without her getting all weird on me. "Oh well I was-""having fun with little -fect over there?" she interrupted using her tail to point toward the sleeping Maka. Don't blush, I will not blush, dammit Blair is smiling. Why is she smiling? "Why are you smiling Blair?" I asked finally "Maka isn't changing out of that form for a week now," she bragged "I won I won I wo-o-o-n!" she danced around. "Care to explain cat?" I said maybe a little too meanly, but hey, apparently she won a bet with Maka and I want to know what it is dammit.

She turned into her human form and sat in the chair, and placed her head on her hands "oh Soul," she said looking at me "you really don't know do you?" I shook my head as I put the pasta in the water, "no I don't that's why I'm asking you" I said back looking toward the living room to see if Maka was still sleeping, she was thank lord death.

"'Kay I'll tell you Soul-kun, but you can't tell her I told you,"

"Okay fine,"

"Maka and I made a bet that you had a crush on her, she said you didn't I said you did, if you did then she has to be in cat form for a week. This wasn't why she was cat form today though; it was because we made another bet."

"Which was what?"

"Whether or not you would notice you're headband missing, and you did, so she lost to me-nyah!"

She laughed happily smiling along, this is totally weird, I stirred the pasta so she couldn't see my face. Then I turned around quickly, making her jump "does Maka have feelings for me?" I asked before thinking, she gave me a huge smile and jumped up and looked at me straight in the eyes "yes she does Soul-kun and whenever you go from human to cat" she paused "or half cat, she can't turn into a cat yet, but it amplifies your emotions," she gave me a daring smile. "Wait so if it does that, and her acting this way around me…." She had feelings for me before she was turned into like a cat girl meister person? I thought about this for a second or more before I noticed Maka moving around on the couch, I don't know how I heard her but I did. What does this mean? Blair smiled evilly at me then said "you guys really are clueless aren't you? I'll let you guys go have your fun," she laughed then turned into a cat, jumping out the window and walking down the street. Damn it Blair, I think this was your plan all along for Maka and I. As I thought about this, I remembered the pasta, shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME SKIP. NEXT DAY**

*Soul's POV*

I haven't been able to quit thinking about what Blair said last night, becoming a cat just amplifies the emotions you already have? So Maka must have had feelings for me, I couldn't help smile at that. Laying in my bed thinking about all this, now I feel like Maka…why can't I stop saying her name now? I do have feelings for her to…strong feelings I know that. I just need to know how she feels about me, I mean she must have some strong feelings since she let what happened yesterday happen…I couldn't help smile thinking about that to, she's so amazing in every single little way. As I lay in my bed thinking about all this, I could hear Maka come out of her room, I had to carry her in there last night she would not wake up she slept like she was on drugs or something.

I decided to come out of my room as well; I sluggishly walked out running a lazy hand through my hair. She turned around to greet me, giving me a warm smile and hugging me, she ran at me with enough force to knock me up against the wall. "Soullll!" she shouted happily "yes Maka that's my name" I said wrapping my arms around her waist even if it hurt being shoved against the wall, it felt good to have her in my arms. She nuzzled against my neck, then she bit me, it hurt with her little cat fangs. But it still felt pretty amazing, when she quit biting me; she looked up at me and laughed. "What are you laughing about?" I asked bringing her closer to me where our faces were not even inches apart, I could kiss her right now, but I'll be good and wait. "Would you believe me if I told you that even before becoming this, I had really strong feelings about you Soul, I think I maybe even…" she paused and looked down, her face turning red. "You maybe what?" I asked, I really wanted to know what she was going to say, "I maybe even in love with you Soul," she said looking at me

"In love…with me?" I mumbled looking at her; pretty sure my face was turning red thinking about it. Could this bookworm actually be in love with me? She smiled at me, releasing me from my thoughts, although one thing for sure "I maybe in love with you to Maka," she started blushing, I didn't mean to say that out loud, but it got her to blush. She leaned forward and kissed my nose, and then licked my cheek again, her and her weird cat stuff. She then licked her lips happily "you're tasty" she said looking at me with her tongue stuck out, damn it quit being cute Maka, I'm just going to play this coolly. "You're pretty tasty yourself Maka," I smiled, thinking about her lips against mine, she's so amazing; every little thing about her is perfectly amazing.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, then leaned back and said "Maka, I love you." Her face turned red once more as she said, "I love you to Soul," she smiled and I placed my hands on either side of her face and kissed her again, this time with a little bit more passion…I guess that's the word? Oh well. She tangled her fingers through my hair pulling me closer, her tongue slipped into my mouth again and I let it. We kissed like this for a while ~3


	7. Chapter 7

*all in all POV*

Maka had Soul against the wall this time, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pressing her against him. Then he picked her up and sat her on the dinner table, they kissed a little faster, as they knew what they were doing the second time around. He glided his fingers under her shirt and got that off, since he was already topless, it wasn't exactly fair for him Maka smiled thinking about that. She kissed his neck, biting his neck again in the process, then kissed his chest. As she kissed him, he gently rubbed his fingers up her leg teasing her as she kept kissing lower on him, then he placed a finger under her chin and brought her head back up and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck he lifted her up and carried her into his room gently throwing her onto his bed and closing the door behind him. He didn't want Blair coming in here and "interrupting" he climbed on top of her and kissed her again she ran her hands down his sides, as he pulled away she smiled, and flipped over and now she was on top of him. She smiled and started kissing him, then his neck, then is chest, and continued to get lower…

Blair jumped through the window and looked around, she could see Maka's shirt on the ground and Soul's door was closed. She could hear soft moaning coming from his room, She smiled a devilish smile "it wooooorked" she sang softly and pranced to the window and jumped down. My plan for them, worked great, although I didn't think they would take it this far…twice. She thought to herself as she looked back at the apartment, kids these days. She smiled once more before she reached her fish stand to get some fish off of the butcher guy; he really had a thing for her.

***time skip 20 minutes***

He ran the side of his hand down her face, she smiled at him as he kissed her softly, as he pulled away she cuddled closer to him laying her head on his chest. He had one hand around her shoulders and his other resting on her side, she was really warm compared to normal, he smiled. "hey Soul?" she asked he looked at her "yea?,"

"Do you really think you love me?"

"Of course Maka, I know I am actually. Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to see what you would say,"

She smiled at him, she knew he did whenever they're near she could sense his soul wavelength, it's truly beautiful. "Maka I love you, and I would do anything for you, I hope you know that," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him, blushing now, she placed a hand on his scar and smiled weakly "yes soul, I know. I would do anything for you as well, I love you to." She smiled and got closer to him, he held her closer, they stayed like that under the covers for a while until she fell asleep cuddled up to her Soul.

**Soul's POV**

She's so amazing at everything! I mean damn, I wouldn't think she would, I can't help but smile. It's only one in the afternoon, but I have an alarm set for six. I'll sleep here with her, how could I leave her? I really am in love with her, she's so amazing and couldn't ask for a cooler partner. I kissed her head and pulled the blankets over her shoulders, I never noticed how tiny she actually was, I don't know how she can just swing me around like I'm nothing when we're in fights. I'll worry about that later though, I played with a strand of her hair, I've got her now and she's so cute and innocent looking when she sleeps. I hugged her even closer, and whispered "I love you Maka, I will always protect you, I will always be here for you. Not just because that's what a cool partner does, but because I love you as well" I closed my eyes after that, and sleep got me.

[SOUL AND MAKA FOREVE ]


End file.
